12 to 1
by awabblertoday
Summary: This will be a Lil-Sis story. Five characters from two shows separate into 10 others
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Faithful Readers. I am only here for this chapter, foremost acknowledging I do not own any of the following 12 cartoons. They belong to their own affiliates of PBS Kids (4), Disney Channel (2), Cartoon Network (4) and Nickelodeon (2). Again, I am only writing the first chapter, which may only be two or three paragraphs. This is a Lil-Sis production, meaning my little sister will be writing the rest of the chapters. If there are any OCs, she will own them. If not, the characters belong to aforementioned affiliates. Thank you.

Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley and Vaz are 13. Cosmo is 6. Something happens when Clifford and the other dogs are playing at a sketchy lake that used to be their favorite play place. Five lights hit, and absorb each of the kids. A deep purple light hits Emily Elizabeth, taking her to Danville. A bubblegum pink light hits Jetta, sending her to Townsville. A fiery orange light hits Cosmo, hurling him to Cleveland (Virginia). A sea green light hits Charley, driving him to Third Street. A chocolate brown light hits Vaz, throwing him to Hillwood.

They are not the only universe to eject into several others. Too Tall is 14. Brother and Freddie are 12, and Sister and Lizzie are 9. While the adults are working on something sketchy in the town dam and most of the kids are in school, something mysterious happens to the kids who are playing hooky. A navy blue light hits Brother, throwing him to Sheltered Shrubs. A bland tan light hits Sister, tossing her to Peach Creek. A crimson red light hits Freddie, pitching him to Porkbelly. A blinding yellow light hits Lizzie, flinging her to Walkerville. A shivering teal light hits Too Tall, heaving him to Elwood City.

I warned you the first chapter would be short. Please read later chapters and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hi. I'm Lil-Sis. This will be my first story published and, hate to break it to you, out of all twelve shows featured here, I own NONE.

Emily Elizabeth is zapped in front of a mysterious building in the middle of a busy city. Curious, she enters and starts climbing the stairs. She clings to the rail as she makes her way up the stairs. There aren't a lot of rooms on each floor, and some floors are just types of businesses. Maybe for one greater business, it isn't made clear. On one of the higher levels thirty to fortysomething an out-of-control jet pack erupts from one of the rooms and promptly begins to chase her. She lets out a small yelp before racing into the nearest cracked open door.

She dives in, and an older girl shuts it. The older girl is maybe 16 or 17, a brunette dressed all in fashionable black. She raises an eyebrow to the younger blonde girl, who finally stands up. She attempts to talk but finds herself ultimately confused on all accounts. She instead glances around the apartment, seeing various shades of purple and green but mostly purple. Crashes and yelling are heard in an adjoined room but the older girl doesn't seem to mind.

"I'm Vanessa." She finally says.

"I'm Emily Elizabeth."

"Long name." She whistles, beckoning the girl inside.

A resounding crash is heard then and a look of worry flashes on Emily Elizabeth's face. Vanessa brushes it off.

"Between tri-state-wide ultra-sized robot fights and daily battles between a scientist and a platypus over stupid schemes, a random girl being chased into the apartment by a renegade jetpack isn't something to concern yourself with."

Emily Elizabeth blinks. "Scientist and a platypus?"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Jetta is zapped inside of a closet at a middle school. Struggling to sit up, the first thing she hears is the muffled siren of a hotline. A powerful girl's voice asks what the problem is, then all Jetta hears is the whoosh of wind. The teacher, a calm and collected guy then continues the lesson, which appears to be conjugating verbs.

She slowly slips out of the closet, wandering into the room. A redheaded girl with her hair pulled into a poofy ponytail struts up to her with a scowl. Jetta flinches a little, unused to the domineering presence. The redhead looks her up and down, tugging slightly on the turquoise scarf. She then grabs Jetta's arm and pulls her down, behind the lab table.

"Why sneaking around?"

"I, I'm not. I don't know where I am."

"Likely story." She scoffs. "Copular's seventh grade class, at Pokey Oaks Junior High."

"Oh, um, well, I "

"I'm Princess."

"That's your name?"

"It's what my daddy gave me." She replies, irritated. "What about you?"

"Oh, um, Jetta."

Princess takes this for a satisfying answer. She stands, pulling Jetta to her feet. They walk to the door, though class isn't over. The teacher turns, asking where they are going.

"Out."

"Sure thing, Princess."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Charley is zapped to a miniature park playground. The clouds are gray, signaling it might rain. He wanders around the playground, searching for some sort of shelter. He finally finds some in a cube of cheese. He thinks it is a strange piece of equipment for a children's playground but says nothing. He shivers from the cold.

"Get locked out of school?" A boy around his age speaks, startling him.

"Um, yeah, dat's it." Charley lies, confused as to where he is and if he's trespassing.

"Me too. My sister's supposed to pick me up."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm TJ." The boy extends his arm.

The other boy takes it gladly. "Charley."

The boys stay in the cheese, talking about their old (elementary) schools and what they think of middle school so far. They get on the topic of various pets and weird summers, when a car horn beeps loudly over the thunder.

"That's my cue." He starts out then turns back. "You got a ride, Charley?"

He shakes his head. "Then C'mon. We don't live too far away."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Vaz is zapped to an urban neighborhood alley. He had fallen in dirt and grime from a dumpster. The boy groans in despair as he attempts to brush all the dirt off him, which obviously isn't happening. As he tries to get all the gunk off, he fails to notice a blonde girl in pink, skipping his way.

"Oh, sorry "

He sighs, seeing as how the pigtailed girl had fallen into a mud puddle. Her features swiftly change from distracted to hurt to angry. She jumps to her feet and roughly grabs the front of the boy's shirt, easily lifting him off the ground. The other hand is also in a fist, aiming for the boy's face.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be, pal."

Vaz flinches from fright and the girl in pink rolls her eyes. She doesn't release her hold, however, or let him down. Instead, she backs him into a wall and glares at him.

"I haven't seen you around, Short stuff. Got a name?"

"It's Vaz." He frowns. "I'm new."

She hangs him by the back of his short on a protruding nail instead of leaving any marks on his face. She growls at him, warning the boy to steer clear of her.

"I'm Helga G. Pataki." She replies before storming off. "Remember it."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Cosmo is zapped into a parlor of a huge mansion. There are two blondes his age, reading books by the fireplace. They don't seem to notice the intruder. A dorky man is sitting back in a recliner, with red glasses on his eyes and a pipe dangling out of his mouth. Cosmo can hear another small group of children talking about something toenail clippings?

The boy in the beanie carefully tiptoes further into the parlor, so as not to wake the man or startle the kids. Both blondes are wearing silky pajamas pink for the girl to match the ribbon in her hair and blue for the boy. Cosmo ducks under another chair when the man awakes with a yawn.

"It's time to go to bed, kids. Bruce, put the fire out."

"Yes, Father." The blondes speak in synchronization.

The girl follows her father and soon the parlor only has the blonde boy, Bruce, putting out the fire. Cosmo crawls out from his hiding place and nervously waves. Bruce's eyes are a cold, icy blue that make Cosmo unnerved.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Cosmo. I, err just crashed in."

"What sector are you from?"

"Sector?"

Bruce's demeanor changes a little. "Wait, aren't you with the Kids Next Door?"

"Kids Do What?" Cosmo asks, clearly confused.

"Come with me."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Brother is zapped into the parlor of a completely different mansion. The house is very brightly colored, in pastels. He begins to wander around the loud, basically empty place. Suddenly a sound disrupts his thinking. It isn't really a sound, more of a painful groan. Brother rounds up to a trophy room of sorts and collides to a redhead.

"Gripling."

The other boy growls, ready to stand up for a fight. He quickly realizes the boy roughly his age isn't a Gripling. He raises his eyebrow and Brother holds his hands up in surrender. The redhead is the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

"Brother."

"Blake's brother?"

"No, Sister's brother. And Honey's."

"Who?"

"I'm Brother." He tries again. "My name is Brother."

"Oh."

The redhead continues to stare. He spits on his hand and holds it out for Brother to shake. Brother lets out a noncommittal cough before taking the hand.

"I'm Carl."

"Nice place." Brother comments.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Freddie is zapped into some sort of geek teen dream volcanic lair. This incoherent grunts he makes as he unwillingly somersaults into a pile of discarded shampoo bottles attracts the attention of a redheaded girl with glasses and a star barrette in her hair. Freddie looks up apologetically and she helps him to his feet.

"Are you a friend or foe?"

"Um, neutral?"

"Are you related to Eugene?"

"Who?"

She sighs then continues in an agitated voice. "Bling Bling Boy?"

"That's a weird name."

"What's yours?"

"Um, Freddie."

"Nice to met ya, Freddie. I'm Susan. Now either stick with me and stay quiet or stay here till it's time to leave."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Sister is zapped into a rundown trailer on the side of town. There is no one around as she glances into the bedrooms. One is filled with smooches, another is an incredible disaster and the last is all grungy punk. She carefully tiptoes through what could cause and avalanche and makes her way outside. She only wanders maybe two minutes when a terrified boy approximately her age runs into her.

"You've got to hide me!"

Sister nods, tipping over a wheelbarrow so the boy with braces can hide. She spins around as to look dizzy when an abusive older boy runs up. His green tongue is sticking out and his clothes are a mess.

"You! Whoever you are! Where'd Jimmy go?"

"The boy with a trash can on his head?" Sister asks innocently.

"What? No."

"The boy covered in pincushions?"

"No! The guy with the braces!"

"Braces? No." Sister shakes her head. "I've seen a girl wearing a train conductor's hat though."

He stares at her strangely as if trying to understand the lame underlying joke. At any expense, the boy just groans and runs off in another direction. Once he is clear from sight, Sister lifts the barrow off the smaller boy.

"Gee, thanks for that." He gushes.

"No problem Jimmy."

"What's your name?"

"Sister."

"Well, c'mon, Sister. I wanna introduce you to Sarah."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Lizzie is zapped inside of a school bus. She fumbles in the back seat. Soon as she sits up, an Asian-American girl dressed in pinks and reds is peering over the back of her seat. Lizzie stares back uncomfortably when the other girl reaches for the green ribbon in her hair.

"That's really pretty."

"Um, thank you. I like your vest."

"Are you excited?"

"Excited?"

At this moment, the rest of the bus crowds in with about six or seven other kids. A redheaded frizzy-haired woman tells the kids to buckle up, get wet and make mistakes. A boy across the aisle and up a seat is wearing glasses. He makes a motion sickness groan, whining about how he should've stayed home today.

"Field trip!" The kids shout as Lizzie simply sits back and watches out the window.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Too Tall is zapped inside of a treehouse. There are two people already up there. One is a white-haired boy in a sky blue top and jeans. He is a asleep under a mound of candy wrappers and comic books. The other is an auburn-haired girl. She seems curious but not scared or nervous.

"Hi, where'd you come from? Are you an alien? Ya know, Buster claims to have been visited by aliens numerous times. And there's this girl who doesn't live too far from here who believes aliens took her snowball. I think it just melted when we had that power surge. Of course, I didn't live here when we had that power surge but I've heard about it a lot. I used to live"

"Bear County!" Too Tall interrupts her. "I'm from Bear County."

"I don't think I've ever been to Bear County. My name's LaDonna by the way."

"Too Tall. My name is Too Tall Grizzly."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Too Tall Grizzly? I have a little brother. His name is Bud Compson. Not to say that I'm not a Compson, because I am. That little girl with the snowball I was telling you about? He's a year younger than her."

She continues talking and Too Tall shakes his head. He carefully steps over the sleeping boy, and climbs out of the treehouse.

Okay. Chapter Two is through. What do you think? Did I capture the characters directly? Let me know if you want any crossover couples and I'll see what I can do!  



End file.
